


Hope for All of Us

by PistachioShells (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Heartwarming, No Relationship, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PistachioShells
Kudos: 2





	1. Butterfly

B u t t e r f l y

* * *

Frisk giggled, climbing into Sans’ lap. “hey there, kiddo,” he lazily said. “Hoi!” They cheerfully said back. Sans laughed softly. “ya been hangin out with the tems?” Frisk nodded, a little grin on their small face. They suddenly remembered something, and dug into their pocket. “hmm? watch a lookin for?” Sans asked. Frisk laughed. “Issa surprise for you!” Sans smiled. They were so sweet. “well, is it a surprise if you tell me what it is?” Frisk giggled. “No, silly!” Sans set Frisk next to him, and reached over the arm of the couch to get his guitar. He started tuning it, bit by bit. 

With a yank, Frisk finally manages to grab out whatever was in their pocket. They handed it to Sans with a big grin of their face. “oh, this is the surprise?” Frisk nodded. “Take it! It’s for you!” Into Sans’ hand, Frisk dropped a small rock. It was messily, but carefully, painted with Sans’ face on it. Sans gave the happiest smile since the monsters were freed from the underground. “it looks just like me! you’re quite the artist, kid.” Frisk’s face lit up, before the gave Sans a big hug. “I’m glad you like it, Sans.” Sans hugged the child back. “well, who couldn’t like this masterpiece?” 

A few minutes later, Sans started cooking. “Whatabout Paps?” asked Frisk. Sans smiled. “he’s workin late. he probably won’t be able to eat with us tonight.” Frisk’s face fell. “Awwwwww,” they complained. Sans gave Frisk’s hair a gentle rub. “don’t be like that, kid. it aint like hes gonna be gone forever.” They nodded. “I still miss them.” Sans gave Frisk a small hug. “me too, but he wanted to be a police officer since we got up here. hes gonna pretty busy.” “I knowwwww,” said Frisk. “He’s still fun though!” Sans giggled. “and im not?” “You know that’s not what I meant!” Whined Frisk. Sans giggled a little harder. “alright kid, foods ready. i promise i didnt make any mi _steaks_!” Frisk laughed. 

Sans turned on the TV while Frisk put their dish on the small table in front of them. Sans put his feet up, with his plate on his lap. “cartoons?” Asked Sans. Frisk shook their head. “Mettaton’s show is on tonight!” Frisk exclaimed. Sans nodded. “mtt it is.” Mettaton took hold of the screen, robotic arm pointing directly at the camera. “LAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HUMANS AND MONSTERS, WELCOME TO THE FIRST MTT COOKING SHOW!” A crowd cheered in the background as Frisk snuggled into Sans’ arm. He put his arm around them.

“PLEASE WELCOME OUR CONTESTANTS! FIRST UP, RESTAURANT-CONQUERING BURGERPANTS!” the fast-food worker appeared, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He made a peace sign, and promptly shoved his hands in his pockets.

”NEXT, THE FRIENDLY BAR MASTER, GRILLBY!” Grillby entered, dressed as he always was, though he was a little pink on stage. He awkwardly waved, and tried to avoid eye contact with the camera.

”NOW, THE DESSERT QUEEN, MUFFET!” She dressed usual, like Grillby. She hadn’t brought her spiders; help would disqualify her. She blew a friendly kiss at the crowd before glaring at Grillby, who wasn’t even really looking at her.

”AND FINALLY, THE FAMOUS HOME-COOK PAPYRUS!” Frisk clapped excitedly as Papyrus walked on stage, dressed formally and blushing. Sans smirked. Papyrus probably mistook Mettaton’s invitation as a date invite. 

As it continued, Frisk slowly began to fall asleep. “OHH! MUFFET DROPPED HER PASTRIES! SHE NOW MUST START FROM THE BEGINNING!” The words slowly began to drift off as Sans began to fall asleep too.


	2. Proud

P R O U D

* * *

Chara appeared in front of Frisk in their dream. _Hello,_ she said. Frisk looked up at her. “Hi! What’re you doing in my dream? I thought Toriel said you disappeared!” Chara nodded. _Kind of, yeah._ Frisk smiled. “Are you doing okay now?” Chara looked down at the little kid. _I guess so, I am._ Frisk smiled. “I’m happy, then!” Chara smiled. _You know, I’m really proud of you, Frisk._ They cocked their head. “Why?” _Well,_ Chara began, _You were nice to the monsters, even though they were different than you, and even when they tried to hurt you, you still welcomed them with an open heart and opened arms._ Chara smiled warmly, but somehow, tiredly. _Not many people can do that anymore._ “I guess. It just feels like the right thing to do!” Chara smiled at them again. _Then keep doing the right thing. I’ll be right here with you._

Frisk woke up, tucked into Sans’ arm. The TV was running an ad while outside, birds were chirping, singing songs for each other. It almost sounded like words to them. They stopped to listen to them.

> _All our hope is here_
> 
> _I wont shed for them a tear_
> 
> _Because they are here_

Frisk kept listening to their sweet tunes that were made for each other, and Frisk began to make up their own short song, like the birds were.

> _All our hope is here_
> 
> _I can’t feel the dreaded fear_
> 
> _Because friends are here_

Another voice came up next to Frisk’s, too drowned in their song to notice who it was.

> _All our friends are here_
> 
> _So even when evil leers_
> 
> _I know they are here_

From the other side of the couch came another voice, louder than the others and full of energy.

> _When dark takes its hold_
> 
> _That is when we will be bold_
> 
> _We will break the mold_

A distant voice, that only Frisk seemed to be able to hear, rung with them as well.

> _Welcome the distance_
> 
> _Because we know we’ll witness_
> 
> _Our friend’s insistence_

One last voice echoed in, trembling dark, darker, yet darker, but also glad about something. It sounded familiar to Sans, but he couldn’t figure out why.

> _All our hope is here_
> 
> _I won’t let them see a tear_
> 
> _For them I am here._

Frisk slowly opened their eyes, not realizing they’d ever been closed. They looked and saw Sans and Papyrus by them, and hugged them both. Behind them lingered two ghosts, a human and monster, which slowly faded with the daylight.


End file.
